bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoruichi Shihōin (JCP)
Yoruichi Shihōin is a female Shinigami and today is considered a legend within Soul Society. She was born to the Shihōin Clan, one of Four Great Noble Houses, and as such was bread to become the head. As a child she was close friends with Kisuke Urahara, and would often play and train with him, which dispelased her family, considreing that he was of low birth, but she didn't care, she snuck out all the time to do what she wanted. Later on in life she did indeed become the head of the Shihōin Clan, and shortly after that she became the Captain of the Second Division in the Gotei 13, and even founded the Onmitsukido, a division of her Squad with the purpose of strategic stealth operations; assassinations, information gathering, recon, ect, and served as its first Commander-in-Chief. It was around this time when she also created the art of Shunko, a fighting style unique to herself which combines Hakuda, Kido, and Hoho. During her tenture as Captain she obtianed many admirer's, but the biggest one was SoiFon, and the two became close allies. After being Captain for an undetermined amount of time, she ended up betraying Soul Society by helping Kisuke Urahara, who was a convicted criminal for allegedly experimenting with souls, escape to the Human World, abandoning her division. She then spent hundreds of years in the Human World, working part time as Kisuke Urahara's candy shop, until she met Ichigo Kurosaki, and decided to help train him so that he could save Rukia Kuchiki from being executed. From that point on she would occasionally aid Soul Society even though she was technically exiled, such as during the Shinigami-Arrancar War, and the Thousand Year Blood War. After the latter war, due to hr great services, she was aloud to return to Soul Society, and was eventually inducted into the Royal Guard, with the primary reaosn sited being the creation of the Onmitsukido, but also Shunko played a role in this, too; she is in this position to this day, and remained out of the Soul Society for hundreds of more years, even her descendants not seeing her at all. Within Soul Society, Yoruichi Shihōin is known as one of the greatest Grandmasters of the art of Hoho. The Shinigami know her as Flash Goddess Yoruichi, and the only living people who could possibly compete with her speed are Kamiya Toshimichi, her protege, Tenjiro Kirinji, "Lightning Fast Tenjiro", and Higamoppi Fushiawase, "Blitz Breaker." However, she's also an exceptional master in Hakuda and Kido as well. Her skill in all three of these arts allowed her to create Shunko, an ability which combines them. This is a fighting style which is usually seen as being unique to herself, and while others have learned it, such as SoiFon and Kamiya Toshimichi, none of them excel at is as much as her. She's devoted so much of her training to these, especially Hoho, that she's all but abandoned training in the art of Zanjutsu, and even her Zanpakuto's abilities, she hasn't released it in almost 1,000 years, and almost never carries it with her. Even though the Shihōin Clan was demoted from being a Noble House due to Yoruichi's betrayal, it was reinstated after she was allowed back in Soul Society; becuase of this, Yoruichi started to grow the members of her Clan, which began to dwindle at that point, along with Kisuke Urahara. They had six children, three girls, Mitsugi, Iena, and Shimomura, and three boys, Saito, Juzaburo, and Murata; Shimomura became the next head of the family. Wtih those six children, Yoruichi and Kisuke had thirty grandchildren, fifteen girls, Kaya, Miyasaki, Sakamae, Uemura, Marise, Ushoda, Abi, Orimi, Agano, Ritsuko, Kawata, Eire, Ohta, Tora, and Kanda, and fifteen boys, Aki, Manzo, Enatsu, Toyozo, Satow, Tanzan, Sonoda, Shojiro, Ishido, Kyoichi, Honda, Takakazu, Goda, Masanori, and Noyamano; Kaya became the next head. Them together only gave Yoruichi two great grandchildren, both girls, Sakurazaki and Hironaka; Sakurazaki became the head. And Yoruichi only has one great great grandchild, Akamatsu Shihoin, who is the current head of the Clan. Appearance Personality History Plot Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Zankenoski Shunko Zanpakuto Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Second Division Category:Onmitsukidō Category:Royal Guard Category:Shihōin Clan Category:Canon Characters